Водяные знаки
by MenadaVox
Summary: Перевод фика Branch. Алексиэль беседует со Шляпником. Шляпник неожиданно увлечен. Бесстыдный крылофик. Примерно 1400 слов.


**Оригинальное название: ****Watermark  
Фандом: **Angel Sanctuary  
**Автор: **Branch  
**Переводчик: **Menada_Vox  
**Рейтинг****:** PG-13  
**Размер****:** драббл  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Жанры:** драма  
**Краткое содержание: **Алексиэль беседует со Шляпником. Шляпник неожиданно увлечен. Бесстыдный крылофик.  
**Предупреждения:** (от переводчика) если вы читали Angel Sanctuary, вам уже ничего не страшно  
**Дисклеймер:** правообладателем вселенной Angel Sanctuary и персонажей является Каори Юки. Сюжет принадлежит Branch. Мои только перевод и баннер.  
**Разрешение на перевод:** получено  
**Ссылка**** на ****оригинал****: **http : / www. branchandroot. net /archive /2009 /05 /watermark/  
**Размещение: **запрещаю. Если хотите, чтобы было опубликовано где-то ещё, свяжитесь со мной, дайте ссылку на ресурс, там видно будет.

**Водяные знаки**

Временами Белиал не на шутку завидует созданиям Зла, вернее, их крыльям. Раскрытые крылья Кюраи, например, являют миру не только прекрасные оттенки дымчатого стекла, но и восхитительную гладкость.

У Белиал, как и у любого ангела, крылья покрыты перьями.

И по большей части Белиал перья очень даже нравятся. Пернатые крылья выразительны, а из выпавших перьев получаются замечательные дистанционные носители _силы_. Нельзя отрицать, однако, что у перьев есть некоторые неизбежные недостатки, и один из них то, что будучи мокрыми, они слипаются самым жалким образом.

Мало что выглядит настолько же нелепо, как ангел, будь то падший или нет, в процессе отмывания своих крыльев.

Именно по этой причине Белиал предпочитает мыть крылья, когда ванная комната в ейном безраздельном распоряжении, и прикладывает определенные усилия, чтобы обеспечить это даже в текущих нестабильных пространственных условиях, которые не дают никакой уверенности в том, куда переместится та или иная дверь, или кто в неё зайдёт. И потому, наверное, вполне понятен шок, в котором он(а) замирает, когда дверь открывается, поскольку кто-то не только увидел вход сквозь наложенную Белиал иллюзию, но и прошёл внутрь.

Белиал стоит, с ейного тела на пол ручьями стекает вода - крылья вот только-только облиты водой в последний раз, и смотрит на улыбку Алексиэль. Бесстрастный уголок ейного разума отмечает, что Алексиэль, вероятно, даже не заметила чары на двери.

- Шляпник! Я не знала, что здесь кто-то есть.

Белиал старается не скрипеть зубами.

- _Кое-кто_ как раз заканчивает, - говорит он(а), поднимаясь по ступенькам из купальни. – _Кое-кто_ не станет тебе мешать.

- Ничего страшного, - Алексиэль скользит в воду и довольно вздыхает. – Иногда компания — тоже неплохо.

Белиал уклончиво хмыкает, размышляя чуть сварливо, как это Алексиэль умудрилась сохранить способность Сецуны не замечать ничего вокруг себя. Он(а) вытирается резкими движениями, а потом волей-неволей делает паузу перед лицом дилеммы. Ейные крылья промокли насквозь. В таком состоянии он(а) не может свернуть их - это вызовет крайне неприятные ощущения, притом что развоплощённые сложенные крылья — это и так некомфортно. Если просто оставить их мокрыми, то пройдут долгие часы, пока они высохнут. Ангел с промокшими крыльями выглядит, конечно, глупо, но ещё более глупо выглядит ангел, трясущий крыльями, чтобы подсушить их хотя бы наполовину. Подпрыгивающий и дёргано трепыхающийся во все стороны. Так себя вести стыдно даже в полном одиночестве, которое, кстати, в данный момент было совершенно не достижимой мечтой. Белиал стискивает зубы и тянется за халатом. Значит, всё-таки пройдут долгие часы.

- Ты что, собираешься просто оставить свои крылья вот так? – в голосе Алексиэль звучит удивление, и, Белиал приходится это признать, вполне обоснованное.

- _Кое-кто_ выйдет на солнышко; там они высохнут, - отвечает он(а) коротко.

Сзади фыркнули.

- Не глупи, тебе надо хотя бы их причесать, а то они будут чесаться, когда высохнут.

Послышался всплеск.

- Вот. Садись, я помогу.

Шлёпая босыми ногами, Алексиэль заходит Белиал за спину, попутно толкнув жертву вниз на кипу полотенец, бесцеремонно надавив рукой на ейное плечо. Пока Белиал сидит в смущении, она шарит по полкам ванной комнаты и находит смазанный жиром гребень для перьев, а потом устраивается на полу за ейной спиной.

- Ты… но… - бессвязно бормочет Белиал - это предложение застигает _к__ое-кого_ врасплох. Никто никогда не прикасается к ейным крыльям, это так… Он(а) дёргается, когда Алексиэль кладёт руку на верхний изгиб одного крыла, чтобы держать его ровно, и начинает разбирать перья сверху вниз. От прикосновения по тончайшей чувствительной коже пробегает дрожь. Он(а) смотрит через плечо слегка расширившимися глазами.

- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает он(а) тихо.

Алексиэль поднимает глаза и строит гримаску.

- Я не пытаюсь соблазнить тебя, Шляпник, упокойся. Я всего лишь помогаю тебе привести в порядок крылья. Вот и всё, - она снова сосредотачивает всё внимание на причёсывании пёрышек. – Разве друзья никогда раньше не помогали тебе расчёсывать крылья?

- Нет, - после долгого молчания бормочет Белиал.

Движения Алексиэль замирают, но она больше не поднимает головы.

- Долгое время – и мне тоже нет, - говорит она наконец. А потом добавляет, - Постарайся расслабиться так, чтобы опустить и другое крыло. Его сведёт судорогой, если будешь держать его мокрым и раскрытым всё это время.

Волны непривычных ощущений под пальцами Алексиэль смущают Белиал, и в замешательстве не удаётся придумать весомый протест. Остаётся медленно опустить и второе крыло.

Руки Алексиэль были нежными, пальцы бережно и легко разъединяли мокрые перья и вытирали их насухо.

- _Кое-кто_ не ждал тебя в своей ванной, - замечает Белиал, просто чтобы заполнить тишину вокруг них.

- Ну, - усмехается Алексиэль, - я-то думала, что иду как раз в свою, но оказалась здесь, - она вздыхает, разглаживая кончиками пальцев сырые перья, - эта земля обладает собственным разумом, даже не сомневайся.

Белиал кривится.

- Как и большинство творений Создателя. Чувствуется приятная ирония.

Это звучит куда более хрипло, чем хотелось бы.

Алексиэль гладит крыло, которое причёсывает, и Белиал слышится улыбка в её голосе.

- Ну, вот видишь. Говорила же – расслабься, - Белиал бьёт дрожь, когда руки Алексиэль оглаживают ейное всё ещё мокрое насквозь крыло, и Алексиэль остановливается. – Или может нет. Ну же, Шляпник, так не пойдёт. – Её руки скользят вверх по голой спине Белиал, аккуратно разминая мышцы вокруг крыльев.

Закусив губу, Белиал сдерживает всхлип. Руки Алексиэль такие тёплые, что он(а) уверен(а) - в них магия; ощущение такое, будто её пальцы скользят прямо в спину Белиал, под кожу, вылепляют, гладят, придавая телу другую форму.

- Алексиэль… - он(а) хочет отодвинуться, в ужасе от одной мысли, что может сделать сила Органического Ангела – даже _к__ое с кем_.

Руки Алексиэль скользят вверх по ейным плечам, без усилий удерживая на месте.

- Ну-ну, ш-ш-ш. Всё в порядке, Шляпник, я осторожно, обещаю. Ух ты, у тебя тут сплошные узлы! Знаешь, тебе нужно лучше о себе заботиться.

Эта обыденная, бездумная забота, которая осталась Алексиэль в наследство от её жизни Сецуной, может, и забавляет прежнего Господина Преисподней, но Белиал ещё не знает, как на неё реагировать. Так что — снова - он(а) реагирует, не делая абсолютно ничего.

Конечно, после этого Белиал осталось только не дыша распластаться на скамье ванной комнаты, с каждым мгновением всё больше сдаваясь вялости, в то время как руки Алексиэль двигались повсюду по ейным крыльям, её сила струилась над Белиал — медленно, бережно, очень интимно.

Пожалуй, в недалёком будущем ейной стратегии не повредит небольшой пересмотр.

- Знаешь, я рада, что ты заботился о нём, - шепчет Алексиэль, - о Люцифере, - добавляет она в ответ на вопросительный вздох Белиал. Её богатый модуляциями голос подрагивает от веселья. – Даже когда это выражалось в твоих попытках в прошлом подчинить мою инкарнацию своей власти.

- Он _кое-__кому_ повелитель, - шелестит Белиал. А потом дразнит слегка, добавляя в тон сарказма: _Кое-кто_ преисполнен благодарности за твоё милостивое прощение.

Алексиэль смеется, ероша перья Белиал своим дыханием, и от этого чуть знобит.

- О твоём прощении я не говорила ни слова. Я просто сказала, что рада.

Её честность, точность выбора слов завороживает Белиал, и он(а) еле-еле, чуть громче дыхания стонет, когда трепет от этой прямолинейной правды переплетается с ощущением рук Алексиэль на ейных крыльях.

- А. Так вот в чём с тобой дело, - хмыкая, тянет Алексиэль, приглаживая раскрытые крылья Белиал в последний раз, и встаёт. - Ты алчешь честности и прячешь свои тягу за личиной жульничества.

От проницательности Алексиэль Белиал неволько резко втягивает воздух и не сопротивляется, когда Алексиэль наклоняется и поднимает ейное лицо тёплыми руками.

- Пожалуй, я понимаю, почему он зовёт тебя безрассудной бабочкой. - Её губы прижимаются ко лбу Белиал. - Я запомню. - На строгом красивом лице появляется кривая улыбочка, и Белиал моргает. - И я серьёзно говорю, тебе следует лучше о себе заботиться.

Слов для ответа почему-то не находится. Алексиэль нежно пропускает пряди ейных волос сквозь пальцы и уходит, оставляя Белиал в чувственном раздрае и со сбитым дыханием на полу ванной комнаты.

Белиал сидит, развалившись в кресле, и разглядывает перо, перебирая его пальцами.

Обычно, ейные перья - очень привлекательного чёрного цвета. Он(а) так и не решил(а), почернели перья падших ангелов по их воле в знак преданности Люциферу, или это просто проявление тяги Создателя к неуместному символизму, но кое-кому всегда доставляло удовольствие, что они сочетаются по цвету с крыльями ейного повелителя.

Теперь же самые краешки перьев сияют живым, трепещущим светом. Насколько он(а) может судить, точно такой же цвет - у крыльев Алексиэль.

Выглядит так, будто в цвет Алексиэль _кое-кого_ просто обмакнули.

Белиал поднимает перо к свету:

- Я не принадлежу ей, - сообщает он(а) ему. - Я принадлежу только моему повелителю.

Белая кромка пера сверкает, как улыбка.


End file.
